


Saving Ourselves

by Haarryblack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a True Story, Coming Out, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not saving the world, bicurious, shameless vibe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haarryblack/pseuds/Haarryblack
Summary: This is based on a true story and I have decided to share it with you guys through my OTP, basically it's a story about how a straight guy that doesn't have anything against homosexuality starts to realize that he has feelings for an old friend. It's filled with passionate moments and will in the future include action and unexpected situations. Its romantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a true story, this is the first part, I really want to share every part of it, so I will be writing daily, this is a strong story for me and really romantic. I'm really writing this for myself because I need to put it down somewhere or i'll go crazy, please enjoy!

He took another drink without knowing what that night had prepared for him, the clouds were dark gray and it would be raining soon, he was shooting some whiskey inside a hotel bar. Bucky wasn’t much the going on school trips guys, since he moved to collage the only trips he did involve parties and a lot of drinking. Last semester he had made some new friends and it was summer break and now he was in Chicago for some convention with a bunch of people from his university.  

He did some drinking and then got back to a common room where everybody was watching television pissed at the bad weather, they had just arrived and some of them were going out to explore the city. Across the room he saw Steve and laughed a bit he remembered how a couple of years ago when they were really close friends he had the biggest crush on him, he was his first guy friend when he moved to the city, but school had separated them, Steve was graduating next semester and Buck still had like a year and a half. They had stopped hanging out and would say hi occasionally at parties or campus, he laughed when he remembered joining the football team just to spend some time with him.

But that was long gone, his feelings for him, he had moved on. Steve had once told him that he had kissed a guy before, but that it wasn’t his thing, he was straight and there wasn’t anything Buck could do about.

It was funny, a lot funnier because he was drunk.

He went outside and started smoking in the rain, he was feeling light headed and didn’t mind the rain. It was peaceful and had some dramatic beauty in it.

Later he went back inside his hotel room, when he opened the door the strangest scene happened.

“What’s going on?” he said in a serious and highly suspicious voice to the man that was sobbing across the room.

It had to be the whisky, because he went straight forward and before giving the man a chance to explain himself, he grabbed his face and looked at him straight in the eyes, before he leaned over and kissed his teared full wet lips.

Steve stopped sobbing and paused the kiss for a while before he started to kiss him back harder and filled with passion.

Bucky wasn’t drunk, but he might as well have been, he was feeling all kind of emotions and dizziness inside, he felt his heart drop to the floor and back up again, fighting to leave his chest. He had forgotten all the emotions he had repressed towards Steve, but after this, after all the confusion everything would come back.

He decided to break the silence.

“What happened Steve, why are you crying?” Bucky asked.

Steve was silent, he was grabbing Bucky’s hand, he felt comfortable doing it, he couldn’t think of any better feeling than what was going on right now. He wiped his tears and said.

“I had been questioning myself a lot about what would happen when I finally admitted that all I ever wanted was to be with you, I had always told myself that I wasn’t gay or bi, because I never really had any feeling for any guy, except you. Every day I would think about you and when we stopped being close it all passed, but seeing you here today and knowing that soon I will graduate and life will pull us more apart, I just felt really sad and couldn’t stop crying, so I let myself in your room” Steve finished his explanation and waited for Bucky to say something.

Bucky didn’t say anything, he just held Steve in his arms and enjoyed one of the most beautiful moments in his life.

They jugged for a moment and then awkwardly went back to the common room where everyone else was making plans for the night. Bucky and Steve didn’t hang out anymore, Buck had come out of the closet a long time ago and everybody was really cool about it and didn’t really give a shit. Steve on the other hand was known for being a super smart football jock and usually hooked up with many girls, he didn’t have anything against homosexuality, but wasn’t sure he could come out yet. He didn’t even know what he was, he wasn’t ready for labels. He was still in shock about everything that had happened.

Buck lied to his friends and told them he was too drunk to go out. Steve didn’t really have any plans with anybody and just went back to his room.

Bucky took a shower, put on some clothes and waited, after 20 minutes of waiting he started thinking that maybe Steve wasn’t going to show up or that everything was in his mind, and Steve was just an old crush that would graduate a year before him.

Steve was outside Bucky’s hotel room and couldn’t believe what he was doing, he wanted to taste Bucks lips again, and feel his hugs, it was weird, and he felt in love. It was stupid he had never really felt in love with anybody, especially not after a first kiss, but with Buck it was different they used to practically live together, a long time ago, but that didn’t make a difference. They had had a weird friendship relationship, he remembered giving him advice at football practice, feeling angry when the coach would yell at him, he even remembered that time that he spoke back to the coach to defend him and had to run extra laps.

Bucky finally open the door and threw himself at Steve who was outside.

“How long have you been there?” asked Buck.

“An embarrassing amount of time” Steve replied.

“Are you sure that you want to do this” Bucky asked while he was wrapping Steve with his arms.

“Do what? Make love? I’m not sure I’m ready to have that kind of experience yet” Steve answered in a concerned tone.

Bucky laughed.

“I wasn’t talking about that, I mean going out, dating. Or whatever we are going to do?”

“So you are going to make me take you to fancy restaurants Rogers? Take you to movies and hope I don’t get friendzoned?” Steve was overthinking again.

Bucky took a moment to realize everything that was going on, he was focusing on what Steve said about sex, no, about making love. This was the real deal, this wasn’t just some guy that wanted to experiment, or some lame date that would stop texting after a while.

“So what do you suggest then?” Bucky asked. “Do you want us to be boyfriends?”

“Well, yes” Steve said.

“Are you sure”.

“No, I’m not sure of anything”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said it had shameless vibes, all the illegal crazy stuff comes next.


End file.
